lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyveli
The Terrible Fairy Tale Version Of Events Once upon a time, there was a small Tiefling named Normal Lifedotter. She was the first of two children born to Life and Exceptional, the second of which was named Happy. They lived in a small but bustling village, filled primarily with Tieflings, however, the humans were the dominant race. Kyveli's village was full of subtle racists, and she never felt accepted at home, until one day an old lady called her over to ask for her help. Kyveli carried the groceries of the old lady back to her house, nestled between the housing "districts" as the Old Lady rambled on about a camping trip from her youth. The camping trip had left her stranded days away from her home. She ended her story by saying she'd survived off the land until she found her way back. Then the Old Lady invited Kyveli in for tea, which Kyveli politely declined. The Old Lady handed her a few pieces of fruit in thanks, instead. Kyveli was shocked by the kindness that the Old Lady had shown her. She wasn't sure what race the Old Lady was, but assumed she would be a tiefling because she showed no hint of racism. HOWEVER, most of the tieflings in Kyveli's village were obviously so, confusing the young tiefling and leaving the Old Lady racially ambiguous. Kyveli, despite her strained relationship with her parents, mentioned the Old Lady over dinner, and to her surprise, neither had seen her around before. The next day, Kyveli took some of her favourite tea leaves and went to the Old Lady's house. The Old Lady smiled and invited her in, then set out some water to boil and some biscuits to heat up. Kyveli and the Old Lady had some discussions about the town and its people, and Kyveli was pleasantly surprised. She continued to visit the Old Lady almost daily, and eventually the two would venture into the town's surrounding forest together. They would meet after Kyveli's classes, or in the morning on days when she didn't have any, and the Old Lady would teach her how to live off the land surrounding their homes. Then, they would return to the Old Lady's house for a cup of tea and a biscuit. One day, a year or so later, Kyveli went off in the woods on her own, so she could pick flowers and surprise the Old Lady. When she neared the base of the hill, she noticed it smelled like a campfire, and when she looked up, she saw half the town was ablaze. She knew she could easily get to safety, as it seemed to be only the centre, and she could reach the opposite end of the forest by the time it reached where she was standing. However, the flowers in her hand made her realize what she had to do. Kyveli dropped her flowers and ran up the hill to go help the town. She quickly organized people to search buildings for survivors and another group to gather all the water they could to put out the fire. Thanks to some older magic users in her town, the fire was put out and nearly everyone was saved. Once all the bodies had been pulled from the buildings, and a headcount had been done by the mayor, Kyveli realized the Old Lady was still missing. She searched for days, but had no luck finding her. Kyv noticed, however, that her house had been burnt away to almost nothing, taking the most damage in the whole town. Kyveli was saddened at the thought of losing her best friend/grandmother figure, but she knew she had to carry on. During one of her many church hopping sessions, she overheard two adults talking about values and beliefs that sounded familiar... just like the Old Lady's! They mentioned a name Kyveli had never heard of before with it, "Shiallia". Kyveli immediately began doing all the research that she could, and learned about both the goddess and being a Druid. While Kyveli could never be sure if the Old Lady was actually Shiallia, just one of her followers, or a totally strange coincidence, she liked to believe the former. Kyveli became a Druid in honour of the Old Lady, and spent more and more time in the forest surrounding her town. One day, she just decided she didn't need to return, and began exploring the surrounding lands. Eventually, she ventured into other cities as well and finally stumbled into Cadver. Real Biography Early Life (1993-2001) The Old Lady (2001-2008) Leaving Caerept Villium* (2008-2017) Discovering Cadver (2017) *Caerept Villium is the pre-re-colonisation name of the town (Lan has no re- name yet bc her Ling book is missing) Category:Fantasy Theme Category:Lan